


The Perfect Proposal

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [21]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Alex keeps trying to pop the question, but fate keeps getting in the way.[Or the five times that Alex tried to propose and the one time that Guille got it right.]





	The Perfect Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariposaroja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/gifts).



“You can do this.” Alex smiled at his reflection, his eyes even wider than usual as he patted his jeans pocket.

“You okay in there, bro?” Marc’s cheery voice boomed through the bathroom door. “Guille’s here.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.” Alex took a deep breath, ruffling his fingers through his hair as he straightened out his shirt.

He bounded down the stairs to see Guille chatting to his parents, fidgeting on the spot, even though Guille had met his parents many times before, and they had done nothing but support their relationship.

In fact, they’d been the ones to tell Alex to follow his heart, and not worry about what other people might think.

The rest of the evening was easy, and his mum’s cooking was better than any fancy restaurant.

As they sipped their coffee, Alex reached into his pocket, his heart pounding as he went to speak, but when he went to take the ring out, he elbowed Marc, spilling his coffee all over his lap.

Alex rushed to the bathroom as Marc laughed, and there was the low rumble of voices, all clearly talking about him.

The velvet box was ruined, as was his chance to propose.

But that wasn’t going to put him off.

*

Alex’s legs felt like jelly and his lungs burned, but it was worth it to see the view from the top of the mountain.

He looked back to see that Guille wasn’t far behind, huffing and puffing as he cycled up the steep hill, and Alex cursed his own competitiveness at times like this, but it did mean that he could get everything ready so that he could propose in style.

Lush forest rolled down into the valley below, and up here it felt like they were the only two people in the world.

He set out the blanket, and all of Guille’s favourite foods, along with sparkling fruit juice, which was the closest he was getting to champagne before a race weekend.

And then he realised that he’d forgotten one important thing.

The ring.

Alex groaned internally as Guille sat his bike down, grinning when he saw the feast laid out for him.

“You did all this for me?”

Alex nodded, and Guille rushed in for a kiss.

“I love you.”

**

Proposing during sex felt weird, especially when he was balls deep inside Guille as he rode him. But proposing in the afterglow, while they gazed into each other’s eyes, that felt like the perfect time to ask Guille to be his husband.

Guille stroked the side of his face, bringing his focus back to the here and now, and Alex felt nothing but love surging through his body, Guille tight around him as he moaned in pleasure.

Alex gasped for air, and even after Guille had caught his breath, his chest was still heaving.

“That good I took your breath away.” Guille laughed, and Alex nodded, his mouth not working as he cuddled in.

Alex regained the power of speech just as Guille dozed off, a satisfied smile on his face.

“I love you,” Alex whispered, “And I want to marry you.”

***

After so many failed attempts, Alex figured that he couldn’t go wrong with a classic. Proposing at a fancy restaurant, using dessert.

He’d reserved the table, and made the arrangements with the maître d, which felt very grown up.

Earlier that day he’d gone in to leave the ring at the restaurant, and Alex had trembled with nerves.

“We’ve done this many times before,” the maître d said, “You have nothing to worry about.”

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, and he was glad that someone had put his mind at ease.

But now that he was sitting across from Guille, neither of them fully comfortable in a place like this, both preferring something more casual and cosy, he felt all his worries return.

He kept dropping his fork and knife, and Alex felt sorry for the waiter who had to keep fetching him clean ones.

Dessert took its time being served up, and Alex sipped at his coffee with shaky hands, jumping when he heard someone scream the word yes.

He looked around to see a woman hugging her girlfriend, and Alex wondered what the odds were that two people would be proposing on the same night, but then he saw the ring.

His ring.

Alex froze, his heart pounding as the waiter placed their desserts on the table.

“I thought you were having the chocolate truffle.”

“I changed my mind, the crema Catalana looked really good.” Guille took a bite, smiling as he savoured it.

Alex grinned, but inside he was groaning internally, wondering how one guy could have so much bad luck.

****

Alex had it all planned out, he was going to propose after the race, hopefully in parc ferme, but the garage would do.

He’d got the ring back from the lovely, soon-to-be-married couple in the restaurant, and they had told him to trust his heart and propose in whatever way felt right to him.

And here, at the race weekend of the sport that they both loved so much, felt right.

It felt right all the way up until Alex was tumbling through the gravel, his body battered and bruised, and a tear ran down his cheek. He was used to crashing, but he’d been denied yet another opportunity to ask Guille to marry him.

He lay in a hospital bed, waiting to be discharged, when Marc bounced into the room, reeking of champagne.

“What’s the diagnosis?”

“Fate is trying to stop me from proposing to Guille.”

“You were going to propose?” Marc rushed in for a hug as Alex winced in pain.

“Every time I try, something goes wrong before I can pop the question.”

“I’ll help.” Marc’s grin grew, and Alex felt his stomach churn. “You could make a flag with ‘marry me’ on it, and I’ll hand it to you after the race.”

“No, no showy gestures.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not Guille, he’s quiet and lowkey like me.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you figure it out.” Marc laughed, scaring the doctor that was looking over his chart.

“Thanks, bro.”

*****

Guille was frantically scribbling instructions for Alex, hoping that it was clear enough to read at two hundred miles per hour, his heart pounding as he wondered if this was the best way, but Alex was champion now, and a win was the perfect way to finish the season.

His palms were sweating when he jumped into action, the chequered flag waving for Alex. He comfortably won the race, his nearest rival seven seconds behind him, and Guille saw the moment that Alex read the message, his bike twitching as he slowed, pulling over to the pit wall.

“You proposed using a pit board?” Alex laughed, his wide grin quelling Guille’s fears that Alex would hate the big gesture, the shy rider usually preferring private things, but this was something that he wanted the whole world to see.

“Is that a yes?”

Time slowed as Guille waited for Alex to answer, his fears fading as Alex dragged him into a messy kiss, his answer mumbled against his lips. 

“Yes.”

***** *

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
